Shooting Stars Fall Together
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: Everyone needs someone to love. A series of one shots revolving around the couples of Victorious. Most will be either Cat/Robbie, Tori/Andre, or Jade/Beck. Rating may change.
1. Cabbie: Like Little Butterflies

"Oh hey, Robbie!" The peppy voice of one Cat Valentine calls out to you. You turn swiftly around on the outdoor lunch table, not caring that Rex has nearly spilt your soy milk because she has always managed to make your day brighter. She is worth a stain or two. You smile as she bounces over to you, her Red Velvet colored hair flying forward as she falls onto the seat beside you with a thump disproportionate to her small size. She immediately tucks the wayward strands back in place and you think not for the first time how truly beautiful she is. And not cute like Tori or hot like Trina, but something you can't help defining as pure.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" You manage to ask without squeaking, and you pride yourself on these little victories. From his seat on the table beside your remaining salad, Rex buts in with, "Yeah, and where's all your Sky Store chizz?" Your normal voice returns. "Oh, good point, why aren't you carrying some new purchase to show off?" Her beaming face falls into a pout. You feel the inexplicable urge to fix whatever got her down.

"Lane decided my Sky Store days were over for good once he found out I tried to steal Sinjin's credit card. He had me blacklisted! They won't deliver to me anymore, not even at home! And I realized there was no point buying things if you couldn't have them afterwards, so I guess I'll have to live with it." You are now praising the guidance counselor's determination in your head. Though you'd been desperate for stories on Robbarazzi, you had pushed back releasing the details of Cat's shopping addiction. The real reason why is something you won't even admit to yourself. But nonetheless, you are glad this phase of hers has reached it's end.

"What about you, how's Bite it coming?" She jumps back in with her usual enthusiasm. You grimace.

"Not great, the hits are way down now the biggest story is Eggplant Parmesan."

"But at least you're still on the web!" Cat interjects with a comforting hand on your shoulder, always one to stay positive. You admire this about her. You admire a lot about her. You grin and nod, feeling unaccountably awkward from the things you've never said. The impulse to have Rex blurt something out is strong, but you push it down; the quiet moment is nice and you know he would only break it. She glances at her watch and gasps. You can tell it's a genuine forgetting of the time because a) Cat is too nice to ever try and bail on you with that cheap trick, and b) because the area around her eyes pinch in that way that means she's distressed.

"Nuggets!" You have no idea why she decided on that substitute for profanity, but it seems fitting that she would. "I've gotta meet Mr. Sikowitz in five minutes! I hope he doesn't throw anything... that was scary..." She's drifting off again so you poke her in the side, making her giggle and come back to the present. She stands and picks up her back. "Well, I've gotta run, I'll catch up with you later Robbie!" The unexpected happens: Cat leans down and plants a soft kiss on the very top of your head. You can't think of anything to say. Even Rex is speechless. She giggles lightly again. "Tee hee, it tickles."

_Yeah_, you think as she prances away, _like little butterflies_.


	2. Bade: Needs Practice

I love him.

I do. I really, _really_ do. God! Why is it so hard to just _say_ it then? We've been dating for two frickin' years, exclusive for one and a half! Do you know how unbelievable that is in high school? We're living the dream. Except we're not.

Cause I can't frickin' tell it to his face!

It's like, I don't want to lose the best thing in my life. Some part of me knows that without those eight little letters Beck would never be satisfied. But by delaying the admission maybe it wouldn't hurt as much after the inevitable parting of the ways. I know it's twisted logic, but apparently I have a twisted little mind!

I'm contemplating all this from the passenger seat of my boyfriend's car, watching his profile discretely. We're on our way to this concert for one of his favorite bands; one of the few concessions I've made in our relationship is that he gets to pick every other date activity. He thinks it's cause I want to avoid any more unnecessary bickering (we already fight over bigger things), but really it's because ever since our short stint as exes I've been trying to show him I care. It's the best I can do.

"If you want something that'll last longer, I have a couple of headshots in the back." His voice startles me out of my trance. I narrow my eyes at his cocky attitude; just cause I was lost in thought in his direction doesn't mean I was staring. I decide to tell him as much.

"Oh shut up." I give him a light punch on the arm to show that I mean it in fun. Beck grins at me clearly loving the unusual amount of affection I'm showing. Loving... I frown, and like an attentive boyfriend, so does he.

"What's wrong, babe?" I put on my uncaring facade and look out the window. We are almost there. Just one more exit. For some reason, I'm deeply saddened by this, as if the end of our short ride is actually signifying more. He sighs softly, but it still pains me to know my cold shoulder has touched him. We pull into a parking space far from the stage, but I am nearly oblivious. As I reach for the door handle, I realize it wont move. After fruitless tugging, I turn to him for an explanation.

"You've been acting odd these last few days, Jade," Beck starts off with looking at some point on the dashboard for guidance. "I want to know why. Is something going on at home? Is it school?" At my silence he hesitantly asks, "Did I—?"

"—No." I instantly interrupt. I pause for a moment trying to sort out my feelings but eventually I'm just fed up. "No, you know what, yes! You did!" I burst out. He looks hurt and confused as I look him hopelessly in the eyes. I whisper, almost to myself, "You had to go and be perfect."

"What?" He asks, having been unable to hear me the first time. My volume and frustration rise.

"You had to be perfect, didn't you Becks! Duh, you're hot and popular But... You had to be sweet, and funny, and charming, and so wonderfully frickin' perfect!" I finish with a grand sweep of my arms in this confined space. He grabs my hands from their agitated flailing and at his very touch I calm. There is understanding etched across his face and it only seems to highlight my point. "And I'm a bitch."

"You're not." He says quietly but resolutely nonetheless. I shake my head.

"I am! There was this kid, she caught me in the bathroom stuffing my bra, it's all she did, she didn't mean to! And I spread the nastiest things, she dropped from B-list to D-list in zero to sixty seconds, and I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore I'm so upset!" Beck just pulls me a little closer, forcing me to look at him. As if I could stare anywhere else.

"So? You can be mean and insecure. It just proves you need me to keep you in line." How had I not noticed the decreasing distance between our faces?

"But you'll leave..." I whisper shakily. I think I'm trying to convince myself more than him at this point.

"Never." He breathes out onto my lips. There's something in the way he says it, like a promise he hasn't made or a secret he hasn't told me yet, that makes me want to believe him.

"How do I know?" I wait for his answer with bated breath. I'm enjoying the slow burn of our closeness, our lips almost touching when we speak. It's unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

"Because I love you." It's not the first time he's said it, but every time I get a rush. I lean in just enough to apply light pressure to his lips, only to pull back a centimeter or two. He opens his eyes, and it thrills me to know that such a minute gesture of mine can still sweep him away. "Jade, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not going anywhere." It's his turn to move closer, but I back away. Beck stares at me as I struggle with the words he needs to know.

"I." I sound like a robot. "L-love." Ugh, why must I stumble? "You..." God, please don't run now, not after I've said it.

My boyfriend/almost-fiance smiles at me and shrugs.

"Eh, not bad." I pull my hand free and swat him on the head. Looking up at me sheepishly, he continues softly, "You just need practice."


	3. Tandre: Not to Watch

He tries not to watch her. It is near impossible from his high vantage point on the scaffold with his key board. She so completely captures the stage with her energy that it's as if all eyes are drawn to her lithe form. And as she twists and turns and belts out his song there is one member of her audience trying not to follow her.

So he keeps his focus on the sheet in front of him and the music flowing from his fingertips. And if his gaze lingers when he glances up, then who could really blame him.

And later, when she inevitably asks what he thought, he tells her she was wonderful.

It's not like it's a lie.


	4. Sinjin: The Creepy Bachelor

Sinjin stood anxiously in the middle of the hallway. It was the day of the dance and he held a purple flower in his sweaty fist. He was determined to get a date this time. He would stand there all day if he had to!

Ooh! First girl of the day. It was Jade, thankfully sans-Beck.

Holding out the flower, he started, "Will you—?"

"No!" She countered sounding extremely bored as she walked past without so much as a glance. He slumped a little but decided to brush it off. There were plenty of other, less terrifying, fish in the sea.

Here was one now. Trina Vega.

Looking up eagerly, he repeated, "Will you go to the—?" But Trina's hysterical laughter as she continued on her way silenced the rest. Now feeling more dejected, he started planning what to do if no one agreed. Ugh, he was so tired of being the creepy bachelor of Hollywood Arts.

Wait, wait, wait! Here came the other, more appealing Vega sister!

He clasped his hands in a plea around the stem. "Willyougotothedancewithme?" He managed to get out. Tori stopped dead staring at him like a deer in headlights. Finally she ran as fast as she could around the corner. Sinjin growled a little in frustration. How could this be happening? He was nice! He was smart! He was a little off, but this was Hollywood! The only sane people here were the hobos!

Oh, here came his last chance. Cat, the desperate oddball. She'd say yes, wouldn't she?

Deep breath in. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. She paused in thought.

"Nooo..." She said very slowly and apologetically. "But I will give you a pat on the head!" She bounced over and tapped him lightly on his crown twice. "Pat, pat!" Then she skipped away. Sinjin stood frozen in shock before falling to the floor. He stared at the ceiling until a female face looked down over him, obscuring his view.

"Hey." It said. Clarice her name was, a quiet nobody he'd never really had much contact with.

"Hey." He replied neutrally. There was silence, but not an awkward one. Finally he asked, "Wanna go to the dance with me." She shrugged.

"Why not? Pick me up at 7?"

"Do you mind riding on my handlebars?"

"We'll call a cab."


End file.
